


Stiles i pairingi

by cocoslash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Metafiction
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seria drabble'i pisana na Tydzień Metafiction na forum Gospody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stiles/scott

 — Siemasz, Scotty — przywitał się niewinnie Stiles. — Masz ochotę? — Wyciągnął paczkę cukierków.  
  
Oczy Scotta zabłysły.  
  
— Jasne, że tak — odpowiedział radośnie. — Ha! Fioletowy mi się trafił!  
  
Stiles parsknął – był pewien, że jego przyjaciel użył super mocy podczas wyboru.  
  
Scott rozpoczął konsumpcję od starannego wyssania owocowej słodyczy, po czym poruszył szczęką i przełknął, wprawiając grdykę w ruch. Stiles powstrzymał jęk.  
  
 _Teraz albo nigdy_ , pomyślał.  
  
— Skubnij tęczy, spróbuj tęczy — zacytował sugestywnie i, zamykając oczy, wydął usta.  
  
Niestety nie doczekał się pocałunku. Uchylił powieki, ale zobaczył oddalające się plecy.  
  
Westchnął smutnie; sądził, że jego plan zadziała…  
  
W końcu fandom nazywał ich ship _Skittles_ , do cholery!


	2. stiles/derek

Stiles preferował nocne zmiany ojca.  
  
Zanim jednak nazwiecie go wyrodnym synem, przypomnijcie sobie własnych opiekunów i ich…  
  
— Synu, a ty gdzie się wybierasz?  
  
…niezręczne pytania, kiedy próbowaliście się wymknąć bez słowa.  
  
Stiles wymruczał odpowiedź.  
  
— Co? — szeryf zmrużył oczy. — Stiles, nie wygłupiaj się.  
  
Wcale tego nie robił, tylko jakoś nie mógł sklecić kłamstwa. O dziwo.  
  
— Idę… — bełkot— s…eka.  
  
Szeryf wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
  
— Idziesz oglądać Star Treka? — zgadnął i, kiedy syn entuzjastycznie kiwnął, westchnął. — Myślałem, że wolisz Gwiezdne Wojny.  
  
Stiles zaśmiał się nerwowo i wybiegł z domu.  
  
Wolał zdradzić sagę Lucasa niż przyznać, że przemycał w plecaku skradziony mundur, by uprawiać _stereka_.


	3. stiles/derek (II)

— Więc tak jakby… — zaczął Stiles, nie powstrzymując uśmieszku — jesteś spłukany?   
  
Mięśnie twarzy Dereka spięły się. Stiles igrał z ogniem.  
  
— Jesteś bankrutem i szukasz pracy… w gazecie? — ciągnął temat, bo był zbyt zabawny, by go skończyć.  
  
— A niby gdzie mam to robić? — warknął Hale.  
  
Stiles przewrócił oczami, zastanawiając się w jakiej mentalnie epoce żył wilkołak i wyciągnął tablet.  
  
Planował wejść na Gumtree, kiedy nagle… a co mu tam.  
  
— Co powiesz na posadę policjanta? — zapytał po chwili.  
  
Reakcja Dereka była jasna.  
  
— Nie? A może zainteresuje cię paradowanie bez koszulki i plamy od smaru?  
  
— Stiles… — wysyczał ostrzegawczo Derek.  
  
— Znowu nie? Ależ ty wybredny… co tu mamy jeszcze. — Przesunął zgrabnie palcem po ekranie. — O! Niania, która wieczorami jest striptize…  
  
Zdanie nie zostało dokończone, gdyż Hale-wilkołak wyrwał Stilesowi-człowiekowi tablet, by wyczytać nazwę załadowanej strony:  
  
 _Archive of Our Own_.  
  
Urządzenie nie przetrwało kontaktu ze ścianą.  
  
Stiles westchnął – najwyraźniej Derek miał aspiracje zawodowe wychodzące poza fandomowe klisze.


	4. stiles/peter

_Puk-puk._  
  
— Zmanipuluj mnie!  
  
 _Trzask._  
  
***  
  
 _Puk-puk._  
  
— Co powiesz na mały dubcon?  
  
 _Trzask._  
  
***  
  
 _Puk-puk._  
  
— Dzień dobry, mam trzynaście lat i chodzę w przykrótkich spodenkach.  
  
 _Trzask._  
  
***  
  
 _Puk-puk._  
  
— …knotting?  
  
 _Trzask._  
  
***  
  
Pukanie oraz trzaski towarzyszyły Stilesowi od kilkunastu dni i oznaczały jedno – porażkę. Może fandom jednak się mylił?  
  
Rozważania przerwał mu Derek, który oznajmił koniec zebrania watahy.  
  
Peter wyszedł jako pierwszy; ruchy mięśni sprawiły, że Stiles postanowił ostatni raz spróbować.  
  
— Peter, zaczekaj!  
  
Gdyby wzrok mógł wydawać dźwięki brzmiałby jak znajome drzwi.  
  
Stiles pozostał zdeterminowany.  
  
— Proszę… — zawył, dotykając twardego ramienia — …wujku.  
  
Magiczne słowa zdziałały cuda, tak więc po chwili nastąpił _stete_ r.  
  
Fandom nigdy się nie myli.


	5. stiles/rafael

— A więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez to, że odnotowałeś wzrost mojego ojca, to ludzie zaczęli was parować? — zapytał Scott, chcąc się upewnić, że dobrze usłyszał.   
  
— Tak — potwierdził rzeczowo Stiles. — I mówi się _shipować._  
  
— Fuj. — McCall odłożył kawałek konsumowanej pizzy. — To trochę powalone, nie uważasz?  
  
Stiles nie odpowiedział. Scottowi zrobiło się bardzo, ale to bardzo żal przyjaciela.  
  
— Nie martw się, to przecież tylko fikcja — poklepał go po plecach w pocieszającym geście.  
  
***  
  
— Fuj?  
  
Jęk.  
  
— Powalone?  
  
Sapnięcie.  
  
— Tak powiedział?! — męski, głęboki głos zażądał odpowiedzi.  
  
— Mmmhmm — wydusił z siebie Stiles, ujeżdżając penisa proporcjonalnie wielkiego do wzrostu właściciela.  
  
To nigdy nie była _tylko fikcja_.


	6. stiles/malia

Stiles kochał wieczory naukowe spędzane z Malią. Wiedział, że to poważne wyznanie, ale tak właśnie było.   
  
Dzisiaj przerabiali chemię; szło im całkiem nieźle, ale dziewczyna po jakimś czasie zawsze potrzebowała chwili odpoczynku. Niedawno odkryła magię internetu, więc pocałunki ze Stilesem coraz częściej przegrywały z laptopem.   
  
Stiles uśmiechnął się, jednak kiedy zauważył ostre pazury, zaniepokoił się.   
  
— Malia, spokojnie!   
  
Zmiennokształtna spojrzała na niego ostro.   
  
— Ale zobacz! — Wskazała na ekran.   
  
Stiles spojrzał i zamarł.   
  


„Stiles z Malią to totalne dno i kilometr mułu. Nienawidzę ich razem!!! :/”

  
— Malia, posłuchaj mnie. — Chwycił dziewczynę za ramiona. — Jesteśmy _STALIA_ , mamy w swojej nazwie _STAL_. Tak więc jesteśmy? — zapytał na końcu.   
  
— Stopem żelaza.   
  
— I…   
  
— Jesteśmy twardzi.   
  
— A nasza temperatura topnienia to… ummmmf!   
  
Odpowiedzią były ciepłe wargi i entuzjastyczny język. Jasne, że Stiles przyznałby im najwyższą ocenę, ale nie był pewien, czy nauczycielka byłaby równie usatysfakcjonowana.   
  
Kiedy odwzajemniał pieszczotę, zanotował sobie, że musi zablokować _hejterskie tagi_ na Tumblrze.


	7. stiles/nogitsune

_Poddaj mi się, Stiles…_  
  
— Nigdy!   
  
_Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie mi się oprzeć?_  
  
— Tak!   
  
_Nie rozśmieszaj mnie… Jestem tysiącletnim demonem, a ty jesteś tylko moją małą marionetką!_  
  
— Nieprawda… jestem Stiles! Jestem… Stanisław Stilinski!   
  
_Stanisław? STANISŁAW?!_  
  
— Tak!   
  
_Jak już to Genim, ty nędzna formo życia._  
  
— Eee… kto?   
  
_Do jasnej cholery, Stiles, bo stracę fanów!_  
  
— Eee… kogo?   
  
_Fanów, ty ośle._  
  
— Och…   
  
_No, jak już zrozumiałeś, to rozpinaj rozporek._  
  
— Co?! Nie ma mowy, że to zrobię!   
  
_LOL. Nie bądź nagle taki nieśmiały… Siedzę w twojej głowie od dłuższego czasu i swoje widziałem._  
  
— Ale…!   
  
_Żadne „ale” – rozpinaj rozporek i ruchy, ruchy, ruchy, bo moi fani czekają._


	8. stiles/deaton/stiles

Podczas powrotu do rzeczywistości towarzyszył mu charakterystyczny dźwięk wydawany przez lampy jarzeniowe. Kolejną rzeczą jaką odnotował był fakt, że leżał na czymś wybitnie twardym, ale znajomym. Już wiedział gdzie był.   
  
— Obudziłeś się.   
  
Stiles obrócił głowę w stronę głosu (dlaczego był związany?) i otworzył oczy.   
  
_Co do…_  
  
— Jestem w ciele Scotta?! — pisnął, kiedy zobaczył swoje ciało leżące na stole obok – „Zakręcony piątek” i te sprawy.   
  
— Nie, to tylko klon.   
  
— Klon? Dlaczego… — Stiles zaczął się wyrywać. — Wiedziałem, że jesteś podejrzanym typem!   
  
Deaton poruszył się.   
  
— Przepraszam, Stiles, ja tylko spełniam fantazję autorki. — Uśmiechnął się niczym kryminalista z akt dotyczących przestępstw na tle seksualnym.


	9. stiles/jordan

Od pewnego czasu Stiles wpadał na posterunek niezapowiedziany i za każdym razem miał ku temu jakiś powód.   
  
Z początku wszystko wydawało się być normalne, ale kiedy trzeci dzień z rzędu pojawił się w budynku z pączkami, szeryf Stilinski był pewny, że coś się święci. A w zasadzie nawet domyślał się co, bo jeden z jego podwładnych miał obsesję na punkcie słodkich oponek.  
  
Szeryf Stillinski nie miał niczego przeciwko Jordanowi, a w zasadzie to go bardzo cenił i lubił, ale…  
  
Jego syn był nastolatkiem, do cholery jasnej.  
  
Podszedł do drzwi biura do którego Stiles niedawno wszedł wraz z łakociami.  
  
— No nie! — krzyk.  
  
Szeryf się nie zawahał i wkroczył bojowo do środka.  
  
Stiles trzymał pustą szklankę, a Jordan był wyraźnie mokry.  
  
— Poddaję się — zaskomlał żałośnie Stiles. — Jeżeli nie jesteś syrenem, to nie mam już pojęcia czym! Wyraźnie cały fandom musi poczekać aż Jeff nam łaskawie powie!  
  
Szeryf Stilinski pacnął się w czoło.


	10. stiles/deucalion

Stiles prowadził Deucaliona przez pusty szkolny korytarz. Dziwił się, że mężczyzna podążał za nim bez obiekcji, ale najwyraźniej kanon uciekł do lasu w tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości.   
  
— Dokąd idziemy, najdroższy? — zapytał słodko alfa alf, demoniczny Wilkołak.   
  
Stiles skrzywił się, ale nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć inaczej niż:   
  
— Zobaczysz, ukochany.   
  
Tak, kanoniczność zdecydowanie została zakopana pod Nemetonem.   
  
Kiedy weszli do klasy zajęć artystycznych, Stiles przeraził się, że będzie odgrywać scenę z „Uwierz w ducha”, ale w pomieszczeniu nie było kół garncarskich tylko pełnowymiarowe łoże.   
  
Stiles spojrzał na mężczyznę, któremu niczego nie brakowało.   
  
_Pieprzyć kanon_ , pomyślał i zaciągnął Deucaliona, by tego dokonać.


	11. stiles/peter (II)

Stiles przeglądał długą listę slashowych ficów z nim w roli głównej. Wcale się nie dziwił, że autorzy parowali go z kim wlezie; w końcu był zajebistym pisarskim materiałem. Zirytowany był tylko jedną kwestią:   
  
Dlaczego zawsze musiał być tym na dole?   
  
Okej, może nie zawsze- _zawsze_ , ale przeważnie. Nie uważał owej pozycji za coś złego, bo niby dlaczego, ale znał swój charakter i wiedział, że jest elastyczny i skory zarówno do brania, jak i dawania.   
  
Hmm, może musi to po prostu udowodnić? Tylko z kim?   
  
Przeszedł go dreszcz. Znał kogoś, kto już nie raz składał mu dwuznaczne propozycje i był doskonałym materiałem do udowodnienia, że top!stiles też ma miejsce w przyrodzie zwanej fanfiction.   
  
Peter technicznie nie był już Alfą, ale jego osobowość była zdecydowanie dominująca i nawet jeżeli Stiles był odrobinę od niego wyższy (co autorzy zdawali się brać pod uwagę podczas wyboru top/bottom), to i tak chudy człowiek zwykle skazany był na pożarcie.  
  
Nie tym razem!   
  
— Powiesz mi w końcu czemu zawdzięczam tę uroczą wizytę? — zapytał Peter, wygodnie siedząc na fotelu.   
  
Za chwilę będzie się równie komfortowo wić w łóżku, kiedy Stiles zacznie czynić cuda swoim  _zręcznym_  i  _utalentowanym_  językiem. Ha!   
  
— Pamiętasz te wszystkie dwuznaczności, którymi mi serwujesz od jakiegoś czasu?   
  
Peter uniósł brew.   
  
Stiles zebrał się na odwagę:   
  
— Chcę z nich skorzystać, ale… — Jednak zabrakło mu tak zwanego języka w gębie.   
  
— Ale chcesz być stroną aktywną?   
  
Stilesa zamurowało.   
  
— Nie bądź taki zaskoczony. — Peter uśmiechnął się. — Sam się dziwię, że autorzy są w twoim przypadku tak monotematyczni w tej kwestii.   
  
Stiles nie przestawał być oniemiały; nie sądził, że sprawa potoczy się aż tak po jego myśli.   
  
Jednak kiedy Peter wstał i zaczął się do niego zbliżać, nie wyglądał jak stereotypowy uke. Stiles nerwowo przełknął.   
  
— Musisz tylko wiedzieć jedno, Stiles — powiedział Hale dobitnie i tak cholernie seksownie, by następnie wyszeptać wprost do stilesowego ucha: — To, że mi  _wsadzisz_ , nie znaczy, że będziesz tym, który _pieprzy_.   
  
Stileś nie był wstanie powstrzymać jęku i kiedy walczył ze sobą, by czasem nie zmoczyć spodni, gdzieś tam w głowie pojawiła mu się myśl, że słowa Petera były bardzo pouczające.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dzięki za kudosy i komentarze, będę starała się powoli wrócić do pisania, pomimo iż [tumblr](http://cocoslash.tumblr.com/) mnie ostatnio pochłania - tam możecie mnie spotkać:)


End file.
